Dates and Dance Parties
by hllothere
Summary: When Dez falls for one of Ally's friends, Austin and Trish decide he needs a make-over to help him get the girl. Dez/OC


Ally looked up from the register, only to see her best friend Trish stomp into Sonic Boom angrily. "Aww, why the-" she began, before a death glare from her tiny friend cut her short.

"Don't. Talk." She muttered, before she turned and flopped onto a nearby couch.

Ally frowned, getting up from behind the counter and walking over. "C'mon, don't be like that- what happened?"

Trish looked up, "Do you really wanna know?"

"Of course I do, you're my best friend."

She sighed, "Do you _really_ wanna know?"

Ally nodded, "Yes, I do."

Trish sighed again, "Like do you really, _really_ wanna know?"

"Just tell me already!" Ally cried, before clapping her hand over her mouth. Curious shoppers looked over at her, and she waved awkwardly "Hi, sorry, nothing to see here, go back to your shopping." She turned back to Trish, "Now tell me?"

Trish put her arm over her face dramatically, "I got fired."

Ally stifled a laugh, "Trish, you get fired on a weekly basis. Sometimes even daily!"

She groaned, "Yeah, but this is different. The Candy Barrel let me eat all the candy I want!"

"Well, you could always go ask them for your job back? Maybe they'll give it to you," she offered.

Trish sat up, "That's a great idea! I'll go right now maybe-"

"Guesh who goa obada Caey Bayel!" a voice rang out.

Both girls turned to see Dez, his mouth stuffed with gummy bears, walking triumphantly into the store.

"Sorry, what?" Ally asked.

He swallowed, "I said, 'Guess who got a job at the Candy Barrel!'" he paused, "It's me, in case you didn't know."

Trish groaned, falling back onto the couch once more. "They gave _that_ string bean _my_ job?"

Dez frowned, "Hey, who're you calling a string bean, you rocket ship!"

Trish stared at him incredulously, "Rocket ship?"

He nodded, "I thought we were rhyming."

"But that doesn't even-!"

Ally shook her head, "Hey, break it up, you two! No fighting in the store, remember?"

"Sorry," they chimed.

"Hey, has anyone seen Austin? I need to go over my latest video idea with him." He grinned, "Two words: gummy bear swimming pool."

"But that's more than two words," Ally corrected, raising an eyebrow.

The boy shrugged, "Not if you say it fast."

Ally laughed, "I _don't_ think that's how it works."

…

"Hi Mr. Dawson!" Trish greeted as she walked past the mall fountain.

The man lifted his hand out of the water and shook it dry, before he counted the change and stuffed it in his pocket, "Hey yourself, Trish. How're you doing? Still working at the mug store?

She shook her head, "Nah, I got fired from there a while ago. Then I went to the make-up store, the pet store, T-Shirt World, Megaphone World-"

"Woah, woah, woah. Is there a store you _haven't_ worked at?"

Trish paused, "Hrm…well I haven't worked at Sonic Boom yet!" she cried, a smile lighting up her face.

He shook his head, "Sorry Trish, no can do- you and Ally'd just stand behind the counter and talk all day."

She frowned, "Oh please, Mr. Dawson, I promise we won't! I _really_ need a job."

He sighed, "Alright, fine. You can start today. But I'll be watching you…"

She grinned, "Don't worry, I won't letcha down!" she cried, before running off.

Mr. Dawson turned back to the fountain, rolling his eyes as he did so, "Somehow I doubt that…oh hey, a quarter!"

…

"Ally, Ally, Ally! Guess who got a job at Sonic Boom…?" Trish cried, rushing up to the counter.

"Wait what? That's impossible! Why, just last week my dad said that he'd never in a million years hire you!" she paused, "I mean, heyy! That's greattt!"

Trish smiled, "I know right? I mean, I'm already here most of the time- why not get paid for it?" She shrugged, "Hey, maybe this'll be a job I can actually keep."

Ally laughed nervously, "Yeah, maybe." She paused, "Hey, isn't that Bethy?" she asked, pointing to the petite Asian girl who'd just walked into the store.

Trish looked up, "Oh I know her! We used to work at Cupcake City together."

Ally nodded, "Yeah she's in my math class. She's super nice. I've never seen her here before. Wonder why she's here?"

Trish shrugged, "We'll never know 'til we ask. Hey Bethy!"

The girl froze slightly, before she realized who had called her. "Hey Trish, hey Ally," she greeted, walking over to the register, "What's up?"

"Oh y'know, same ol' same ol'" Ally replied.

Trish nodded, "Yeah, yeah. What're you doing here?"

Bethy's cheeks reddened and she glanced around the store nervously, "Oh, I- uhm- was just looking-" she trailed off as she caught a glimpse of the upstairs door opening.

"Hello? Earth to Bethy?" Trish asked, waving her hand in front of the other girl's face, "You there?"

She stumbled over herself, ducking behind Trish, "Oh my god he's here."

Ally leaned over the counter, "Who? What happened?"

Bethy gulped, "The guy I like! I saw him in here a couple times when I walked by, so I thought I'd check it out when he wasn't here."

Ally smiled softly at her friend, "Aww, that's cute. Who is he?"

Bethy nudged her head in the direction of the violins, "that cute guy over there."

Trish squinted, "What cute guy? All I see is Dez."

Bethy smiled shyly, "Trish hon, it _is_ Dez."

The girl laughed, "You can't be serious…wait you're serious?" Bethy nodded. "But why? He's _DEZ_."

"He's cute and really nice and crazy talented, and have you _seen_ his pants?"

Trish and Ally turned to see Dez balancing a pair of sunglasses on a violin and laughing to himself, before noting the brightly colored orange and green pants.

"The pants maybe, but-"

"Oh c'mon Trish, she likes him, why can't you just let 'em be?" Ally interrupted. "We can talk to him for you if you want," she added, grinning.

Bethy blushed, "Oh, I don't think that'd be a-"

"DEZ, GET OVER HERE!" Trish hollered.

He froze. "I didn't do it, I swear! It was the monkey!"

Ally tilted her head, "What?"

He smiled innocently, "Nothing, nothing! I was just- yeah." He trotted over, "So, what's up?"

Ally grinned, "We just wanted you to meet our friend Be- wait…where'd she go?"

Trish looked up from her magazine and pointed to the side door. "Give ya one guess."

Her eyes widened, "Wow that girl can run."

"I'd run too, if you were trying to set me up with Dez." Trish drawled lazily.

Dez frowned, "Wait, you guys were trying to set me up with someone?" He huffed, "I can do that all on my own. Besides, there's only one girl for me." He sighed and leaned over on the counter.

Ally laughed awkwardly, "I'm flattered Dez, but-"

"No, not you!" Dez cried, "This girl in my history class, Bethy. She's the only reason I stay awake in there."

Ally gasped, "Wait _our_ Bethy? Y'know, Asian, short, adorable?"

"You forgot crazy," Trish added. Looking up, she saw the glare that Ally cast her way. "Well she has to be, to be crushing on Dez!" she cried.

Dez grinned, "Yeah, that's her. Wait…did you say she had a crush on me?"

Both girls nodded. "Yupp. You better go ask her out before she jumps off the crazy train." Trish offered.

"Well _excuse_ me, but some people happen to like riding the crazy train," Dez countered.

"Yeah, that explains you."

Dez shook his head, "Forget you guys. I'm gonna go find Bethy. A whoo whoo!"

Ally and Trish looked at each other and smiled as the boy raced out of the store. "You gotta admit, it's cute, Trish."

Trish rolled her eyes, "Yeah, well so is a golden retriever, but that doesn't mean I'd date one."

Ally laughed, "C'mon, we better get back to work."

The girl looked at her watch, "Work? You're kidding right? It's time for my break!"

…

Dez paced in front of Cupcake City nervously, trying to work up the nerve to go inside and talk to Bethy. He took a deep breath, before opening the door and walking inside.

"Hi, welcome to Cupcake City, where every cupcake is served with a smile!" A cheery voice rang out.

Dez looked around for the owner of the voice, before he spotted Bethy in the corner, putting the finishing touches on a batch of cupcakes. "Oh, hey Bethy, I didn't know you worked here," he cried, trying to sound as surprised as possible.

She looked up and smiled shyly, "Hi Dez, you here for cupcakes?" She shook her head, "Of course you are, why else would you come to Cupcake City." She wiped her hands on her apron and made her way over to the counter, "What can I getcha?"

"Hrmm well which do you think's the best?"

Bethy paused, "Well the red velvet's pretty good. So is the chocolate espresso. Oh and the rainbow one's really pretty."

Dez nodded, "Okay, a rainbow then. With extra rainbow."

She laughed, "Coming right up," she said, grabbing the largest rainbow cupcake from the display case and handing it to Dez.

"How much do I owe you?" he asked, fishing through his pockets for his wallet.

Bethy shook her head, "Don't worry about it. It's on the house."

Dez frowned, "Well I gotta pay for it somehow." He rocked back on his heels awkwardly. "Hey, I'm going to the park tomorrow, you wanna come?"

She blushed, "I-I'd really like that."

"Awesome!" he cried. "It'll give me a chance to work on my swinging skills." He grinned once more, "I'll meetcha at three, deal?"

She bit her lip to keep the wide smile from breaking out on her face. "Deal."

…

"GUYS!" An excited Dez cried as he raced towards his friends who were sitting in the food court. "Guess what, guess- oh, chili cheese fries!" he cried, snatching a few off Austin's tray and cramming them into his mouth, "what, guess what!"

Austin frowned, "Dude! My fries!"

Ally waved her hand at him distractedly, "Calm down Austin, Dez has something important to tell us."

Dez nodded, "Y'know that girl in my history class, Bethy?" He asked, gesturing wildly, "Well I asked her out and she said yes."

"She _did_?" Trish muttered in disbelief, "That girl really _is_ crazy."

"That's great, Dez!" Ally cried at the same time, before frowning at Trish.

Austin jumped up excitedly, "That's great man! Where're you guys going? The movies? The beach? The water park?"

Dez shook his head, "Nope, the playground," he said proudly.

Austin tilted his head, "They playground? Really? C'mon man, how about somewhere, y'know…cooler?"

Dez frowned, "But what could be cooler than the playground?"

Trish nodded, "I gotta go with Austin on this one. You've gotta _woo_ her, Dez."

"But I don't _know_ how to woo her," Dez replied.

Austin eyes lit up, "Wait, when's your date?"

"Tomorrow."

He grinned, "Don't worry about it then. We've got twenty-four hours to make you cool."

Trish laughed, "Yeah, but I think we'll need twenty-four years."

Dez smiled, "Wow, you guys'd really do all that for me?"

Austin nodded, "Of course- what're best friends for?"

…

Bethy gaped as a tall aviator-clad redhead strolled into Cupcake City. His dark blue skinny jeans hung off his lean frame, with the black v-neck he was wearing accenting his pale complexion. "Hey Bethy," he greeted cheerfully.

She did a double take, only to realize that it was actually Dez, looking totally and completely different than she'd ever seen him. "Oh, Dez, wow I didn't recognize you for a minute."

He smiled, awkwardly adjusting the sunglasses on his head. "You ready to go?"

Bethy nodded, leading Dez out the door, "Mhmm, it's so nice outside; the park'll be a ton of fun."

Dez nodded, "Yeah, I'm really excited for-"

A loud cough came from a nearby table. Dez looked over and saw a badly disguised Austin frowning at him over the top of a raised newspaper.

"I mean, how 'bout we ditch the park and go to the movies instead?"

Bethy frowned, "Awh, I was looking forward to beating you at tether ball, but if you want to go to the movies, that's cool too."

Dez looked over at Austin hopefully and pouted, "Please?" he mouthed.

The blonde shook his head, "No. Movie," he mouthed back.

Dez groaned, before looking back to Bethy, "Yeah, let's go check out the CinePlex."

Austin smiled to himself as he watched Dez and Bethy walk away. "Trish, come in Trish," he whispered over his walkie-talkie.

"This is Trish, what's the news on Project Crazy?"

"The subjects are headed for the movie theatre, I repeat; the subjects are headed for the movie theatre."

"Copy that, I'll meet you there in T-minus ten."

"Over and out," Austin replied, before the walkie-talkie clicked off.

"You two are horrible, y'know that?" Austin jumped in surprise as Ally sat down next to him. "Dez was perfectly fine on his own, then you two had to jump in and do your little make-over and all that."

Austin shook his head, "You just wouldn't get it, Ally. We're doing Dez a favor. Girls don't like weird guys."

Ally frowned, "But what about Bethy? She liked Dez _before_ he was all Austin-ified."

Austin grinned, "And now she'll like him even more!"

She chewed her bottom lip nervously, "Gosh, I hope you're right."

…

Ally was busy polishing the trombones when she noticed Bethy walk in. Carefully setting the instrument back in its spot, she caught her eye and smiled.

"Hey Bethy," she greeted, "What's up, you looking for Dez?"

Bethy's smile faltered slightly, "Hi Ally! And actually no, I was wondering if I could talk to you."

Ally nodded, "Of course Bethy, what's wrong?"

She tugged at her necklace nervously. "Well you know how I went on a date with Dez the other day? We were supposed to go to the park, but when he showed up he was all…different, like he wasn't Dez."

Ally frowned, "Why what happened?"

"Well for starters he was dressed differently- I mean, he looked good, but he seemed weird about it- and he wanted to go to the movies instead, which I guess is fine, but he seemed sorta unhappy about it." Bethy paused, "D'you- do you think I did something wrong?"

The girl shook her head forcefully, "Don't worry Bethy, it wasn't you. I think I know just what the problem is."

"Really, you do?"

Ally nodded, "I'll give you three hints- he's tall, blonde, and walking this way."

Bethy looked up, "Austin?" she asked.

"Austin."

The boy in question grinned, "Talking about me again, Ally?"

She frowned, "Why, yes. In fact, I was just telling Bethy who was responsible for ruining her date."

Austin groaned, "Did Dez do that thing where he meows at the cat in the cat food commercial? I told him he's gotta stop doing that."

Bethy laughed, "Does he really? Oh my god that's adorable."

The blonde raised an eyebrow, confused, "Wait, you _like_ that stuff?"

She nodded, "Of course I do. Why do you think I like him in the first place?" She looked down at her watch, "I better go guys, my shift starts in five minutes. I'll catch ya later Ally, bye Austin."

Ally waited 'til Bethy had left before she looked at Austin pointedly. "Oh man, I messed up big time, didn't I?" he muttered.

"Y'think?" Ally cried exasperatedly.

He shook his head, "I gotta go fix this."

…

Dez sighed, leaning his head back and emptying half a can of whipped cream into his mouth, before he tossed the can into the pile of empty cans on the counter.

"Hey Dez, I- woahh. Three cans of whipped cream? You okay buddy?"

He shook his head, "Not really. I did everything you told me to, Austin. _Everything_. I wore new clothes, and I went to the movies, and I didn't meow at the cat in the cat food commercial OR the one at Pet City, and I told her I played guitar and piano, and I didn't tell her about my life-size chocolate sculpture, and I just don't understand what went wrong."

Austin rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "I-I think I know what it was."

Dez groaned, "It was my breath, wasn't it. I know you told me not to eat the peanut butter and garlic pizza, but it was _there_ and it was calling my name and I was _so_ hungry and-"

Austin laughed, "Dez, calm down, I don't think it was your breath, or your clothes, or any of that stuff." He paused, "I think it was me. I tried to get you to do all those things so Bethy would like you more, but then it took away all the things that she already liked about you. I'm sorry, man."

He looked up. "Does that mean I can wear my fun pants again?"

The blonde laughed, "Yes, that means you can wear your fun pants again."

"All right!" Dez cried, pulling off his jeans to reveal a pair of bright red pants underneath.

"How did you-"

Dez grinned, "My cousin's a magician. He said if you can switch pants in half a minute, there's really nothing else you need to know."

Austin laughed, "That's awesome. Now c'mon, we've got a girl to woo- Dez style."

…

Trish lay down on the piano bench sleepily. "I don't get it Ally, why do we have to be here so early?"

"Because," she repeated for the third time, "Dez needs our help, and besides, my watch says it's almost lunchtime!"

Trish shook her head, "Yeah, but Trish says it's almost naptime."

Ally grinned, "At least come help me finish stacking this sheet music while we're waiting. My dad's not paying you to sit around and do nothing." She paused, "Wait, he _is_ paying you, right?"

Trish nodded, "Yupp, five chicken fingers an hour- six if I do a good job."

"Wait what?" Ally cried, "That's not fair, he only pays me four."

She shrugged, "Sorry Ally, I guess that's business."

Austin raced in a moment later, "Okay guys, she's headed this way, get ready!" He cried, before thundering up the stairs. The two girls nodded, ducking behind the counter and dimming the lights.

"Austin, wait! Give me back my-" Bethy ran in and stopped in the middle of the store. "Austin? …hello? …anyone?"

From behind the counter, Trish turned on the disco ball lamp and stage lights, sending brightly colored balls of light bouncing all over the walls. At the same time, Ally hit play on her laptop and funky music filled the store. Bethy looked around in confusion, before the door at the top of the stairs was flung open, and Dez burst through, sporting a pair of pants that had rainbow light emanating down the sides. He grinned, seeing the shy smile on her face. "So Ally told me you like rainbows and dance parties, and since our first date was kinda a bust thanks to Austin-"

The blonde poked his head out from the upstairs door, "It's not my fault!" he cried, before he caught a glimpse of the glare from Trish and Ally and ducked back into the room.

Dez looked back to Bethy, still gesturing wildly, "and so anyways, I thought maybe you'd like this better, but I get it if you didn't wanna go out with me again after-"

Bethy laughed, "Dez!"

He paused, "Yeah?"

She smiled, "Just shut up and dance."

He grinned, his face lighting up as he did so, "Well it's not a dance party without everyone else- c'mon guys!"

Austin grinned, bounding down the steps and joining Trish, Dez and Bethy in the middle of the store. "C'mon Ally, you too!" the blonde laughed, dragging her out from behind the register.

She shook her head exasperatedly, "As long as you and Trish promise not to follow them on any more dates," she replied, jerking her head in the direction of Dez and Bethy.

The couple turned, "Wait you guys did _what_?"

Trish and Austin looked at each other, eyes wide in surprise. "Dance out, dance out!" Trish cried, disco-ing her way out of the store.

Bethy let out a laugh, "Remind me why we're friends with them, again?"

Dez shrugged, "I dunno. Maybe cause they make us look normal?"

Ally stifled a laugh, "Yeah, that's totally it."


End file.
